The Royal Family
by Zanessaistruelovexxxx
Summary: Princess Sasha Bolton lives in Buckingham Palace with the Queen and Duke of Edinburugh her grandparents and her parents Prince Troy and Gabriella Bolton the Dutchess of Cambridge, will she cope of having a Royal family?
1. Princess Sasha Bolton

**Sasha's P.O.V**

Hello London my name is Princess Sasha Bolton here, my grandma is the Queen of England. My dad is Troy Bolton the Prince of Wales and my mom is the Dutchess of Cambridge. I am 2 and half years old and I have no siblings but one on the way, we live in Buckingham Palace in the middle of London where tourists come to see the gaurds change every four to six of hours. One aftternoon I was walking through Buckingham Palace hallways with maids and personal asisstants everywhere rushing from one room to an other. Both of my parents are American, but I am British because I was born in the UK. Daddy and mummy are currently at an event with Elton John who is this singer worldwide, they have left me here because the party isn't for kids but I dont care because I never wanted to go anyway. We were in the picture room because grandma was having her drawing done by this famous artist so I was in there with her playing with my dolls.

"Your Majesty your portrait is done ma'am." The artist spoke up and showed her the picture he drew of her.

"Thank you Thomas, it's beautiful." She praised him on how he done with the picture.

"Gwandma, I'm going to my bedwoom to watch Princess Diaries." I said to her giving her a hug.

"Okay, but just remember mummy and daddy said that you have to be in bed for 7:00 okay Sasha?" Grandma said firmly.

"Yes gwandma." I replied walking to my room.

"Good girl dinner in an hour sweetie." She called at me.

Three hours later Troy and Gabriella came back to the Palace to find it nice and quite for once, because normally their little angel would be running around. The servents took their jackets and put it in the normal place that they keep their things in. Then they decided to check on Sasha, because they haven't seen her all night and they missed their baby so much that they couldn't resist. Once they were in the hallway with all the staff walking around on their shifts for the night, they sneaked into her room and they two gave their daughter a kiss on the forehead and cheek goodnight. Then they made their way to the royal suite where their bedroom was.

The next morning Princess Sasha of Great Britain was hyper, she ran to her parents bedroom she went tp her mummy's side of the bed and shook her arm lightly trying not to scare her.

"Mummy, mummy wake up mummy." Gabriella moved a little bit but not much she snuggled into Troy's chest a little more.

"Daddy, mummy isn't waking up." Troy opened one eye to see his daughter standing there all innocent so then he reached out his arms for her and picked her up and put her on his chest and smiled at her, then he tickled but the one thing that they didn't know was that Gabriella was looking at them adoringly at them.

"Hey you two." Gabriella suddenly spoke.

"Mummy, your awake." Sasha said excitedly as she gave her mum a hug.

Then they started the day as a family.

**Hope you like it**


	2. The Announcement

The next couple of days was busy for the Royal Family, they had to go all over England to see important people, Prime Ministers and much more. Sasha was a good girl even though she was born into Royalty she had everything a little girl could wish for to live in a castle. Troy and Gabriella were busy sorting out what colour the nursary would be for the baby. Gabriella was 3 months pregnant and beginning to show a bit and have just found out she was indeed pregnant with their second child, they aren't going to find out the sex of the baby until he or she is born they want it to be a surprise, for the whole country.

"Mummy, why does the cameras want to know about the baby?" Sasha asked her when she came into the master bedroom in the Palace.

"Well because daddy and mommy want to tell the whole country about your brother or sister is that okay?" Gabriella said as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Oh, but why do you have to tell them can't grandma and grandpa tell the country?" Sasha said as she sat on Gabriella's lap.

Gabriella just smiled at her daughter knowing that she would ask all these questions. Infact she was more clever than that, she knew why but just decided to ask anyway to make sure that she was in the right league.

"Why do you want to know baby?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Cause I wanted to make sure I understand what the whole situation is properly about, but I guess daddy knows more than I do right?" Sasha said as they walked to the throne room to find Lucille there sitting on her famous chair reading a book which she loved to keep her occupied.

His Royal Highness Prince Troy the Duke of Edinburgh along with his cousin the Prince William of Wales who will be the Duke of Cambridge when he is married, was in a big meeting in the Dorchester Hotel in Park Lane in Mayfair in London where he is trying to organise a childrens charity day in Hyde Park where all families who need help with paying the bills and all sorts, its called The Troy Bolton Foundation, the meeting is full of personal asisstance that work in the Palace, the press, journalists and many more. The meeting went on for about 5 hours because Troy is such a perfectionist with his charites. The next thing he knows it is 6:00 in the evening he was due at the Palace at 8:00 for a special dinner with his family and close friends to celebrate the announcement of their new arrival in a few months.

A few hours later both cousins Prince William and Prince Troy emerged from their charity meeting and both headed back to the Palace to greet their families who were waiting for them so then they can make the most exciting announcement to the whole world about their bunde of joy coming into the Royal family soon. Kate Middleton who was the fiancee of Prince William who was getting married in 5 months at Westminster Abbey, walked up to Gabriella and wished her congratulations and had a good conversation about the future Princess of Wales.

"Sasha can you come and sit down for a second?" Gabriella asked her daughter as she got up from her colouring books and made her way over to her mother.

"Yes?" Sasha asked cutley.

"Sasha would you like to be one of my Bridesmaids for your cousin William's wedding? Kate asked her as Sasha's little blue eyes went wide and danced around the room.

"YES! I would love to thank you, thank you Katie." Sasha said as she ran up to Kate and gave her a big hug and never stopped thanking her.

"You are more than welcome." Kate said smiling as Gabriella sat back in the chair to relax and smiled as her 2 and half year old daughter danced around the room in pure happines.

William and Troy was welcomed back into the Palace by the staff and Troy's other cousin William's brother Prince Harry of Wales. They made their way to the drawing room where the King, Queen, Gabriella, Kate and little Sasha were hanging out and having afternoon tea.

"DADDY!" Sasha shuted as she noticed William and Troy coming into the room along with Harry, Prince Charles and Camilla came in as well.

"Hello gorgeous how are you? Were you good for mommy and Kate and Grandma and Grandpa?" He asked his daughter as he put her back down on the ground after he kissed her forehead and went over to Gabriella and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips hello and then William, Harry, Troy and charles Bowed down to the King and Queen before they all sat down to relax. William went and sat down next to Kate his futre wife and future Princess of Wales sat down next to her and greeted her with a heart warming kiss hello, and Troy did the same with Gabriella and put his right arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"So what time are we going to announce the most exciting news to the public outside who are waiting to hear it?" Lucille asked as Gabriella looked at Troy for an answer cause she wasn't sure if he was up for it yet.

"I think in an hours time cause I want to relax alittle bit before I do anything else." Troy answered his mother, and she smiled at the saticfired answer that her son gave her.

"I think that is a good idea, son you are looking after yourself even though you are extramley busy with the charities and family life." His dad said to him as she shook his hand.

"Daddy guess what?" Sasha said as she tried to get up on her father's lap.

"I don't know what to guess baby girl, tell me." Troy said with a smile.

"I get to be Kate's bridesmaid." Sasha said smiling and bouncing up and down in his lap.

"Wow aren't you a very lucky Princess?" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella who was smiling at them and with both hands on the stomach.

"You Majesties and your Royal Highnesses we are ready when you are." One of the Royal Secateries came into the throne to announce that were ready for the Royal families appearance on the balconey.

"Thank you Claire we will call you back in 2 minutes if that is okay with you?" William said as Claire curseyed to everyone and left the room so then the family can get themselves ready for their massive appearance.

It was time for the whole Royal family to go onto the balconey where there were over a million people at the Palace gates, to wish them all the best. Lady Louise Windsor, Princess Sasha, Princess Beatrice, Princess Eugenie, Grace van Cutsem and Margarita Armstrong-Jones who are cousins first came onto the balconey as their parents and grandparents made their way behind them and the crowds went crazy when Troy and Gabriella made their appearance last, everyone was waving to the crowd.

"Daddy I can't see." Sasha said as Troy picked her up so she can see better.

"Is that better?" He asked as she nodded her head.

William and Kate were standing there waving to the crowd, and decided to help out his cousin so he asked Troy if he could take Sasha.

"You want me to hold her?" William asked him as he smiled a thank you.

"Hello, shall we wave to the crowd?" William asked his second cousin.

"Yeah." Sasha said in an ardorable way.

Charles and Camilla were smiling at William's movements as he was holding his little cousin who was standing on the wall of the balconey and his arm around her tummy so then she wouldn't fall. The King and Queen couldn't be happier with their family, Prince Andrew, Prince Edward and Princess Anne were waiting inside as there was no room cause they were such a big family.

The commontater was saying to the people at home on what was happening at the Palace and what to expect.

"As you can see Prince William is holding his second cousin Princess Sasha Bolton who is 2 and half years old, it has just been comfirmed that she will be one of the bridesmaids to the Royal Wedding of Prince William himself to the beautiful Miss Kate Middleton who will be the Duke and Dutchess of Cambridge once they are married. Prince Troy there with his wife Princess Gabriella Bolton who has just anncounced that they are expecting another bundle of joy on the way, this is why the nation are watching this very special moment. in just about 5 minutes or so we will be doing the National Anthem. But now here in the studio I have Royal Corrospondent Natasha Fields with me. Natasha what is exactly going on in the Palace for the past few weeks since Prince William and Kate Middleton anncounced their engagement?" Phil asked Natasha for more info.

"Well Phil there has been alot of things happening at Buckingham Palace, actually there have been some exciting announcements for the past few weeks and I can confirm for you that Prince Troy and Princess Gabriella is expecting and she is 3 months along and have only just found out themselves." Natasha answered the questions.

"Also has the other bridesmaids been confirmed cause there will also be page boys correct and not just that but Prince Harry will be his brother's best man?" Phil asked.

"Well as far as we know Lady Louise Windsor and Princess Sasha Bolton are the bridesmaids so far but I can confirm there are going to be 5 bridesmaids and that I including Kate's sister Pippa who is Maid of Honour, also as you mentioned the page boys there yes there are going to be two of them which happens not to be confirmed who they are yet, also Prince Harry is indeed the best man as it was confirmed about an hour ago." Natasha said finishing answering the question.

"Thank you Natasha, right after we come back we will be speaking to Natasha more about the Royal wedding and answering your emails. We will be back in a moment don't go anywhere." Phil said to the camera as it went to commerical break.

**HOPE YOU LIKE**


	3. Sunny Day

**TROY'S P.O.V**

After we announced pregnany the whole country was amazed and happy that there was another royal to be born and Sasha was getting a sibling, I don't know if she understood but I can tell she was excited. We were in the Palace garden after we made out announcement it was a beautiful day, the kids were playing with Sasha's tea set that my parents ordered to get online that Beatrice got for her birthday she loves it.

"Troy can you please get me a lemonaid please, and Sasha an orange juice?" I hear my wife say as she was sitting on the bench talkin to Will and Kate about the wedding and what bridesmaid dresses to have at their wedding.

"Of course be right back gorgeous." I said winking at her and she smiled at me then looking over at our daughter who is playing with Louise and James.

"Daddy, daddy." I hear Sasha calling me and running to me.

"Oh sweetie, what happened, why are you upset?" I said crouching down to her level and rubbing her back as she was in tears.

"Louise took my dolly away from me and she tore the dress cause I tried to pull it back but it ripped." She said as I picked her up and soothed her as I took her to Gabriella, Gabriella looked at us and mouthed what happened.

"Louise took her doll and ripped the dress that's why she is in tears." I told her as she took her from my arms.

"Is she okay?" William asked as he stroked her cheek and made funny faces to make her feel better.

"She's fine she's a little upset that her doll is a little broken." I said as I went to get them a drink.

**GABRIELLA'S P.O.V**

I was sitting on the bench with Sasha in my arms, who was falling asleep with her pacifier in her mouth and while I was talking to Kate about the wedding and when to get the bridesmaids dresses, it was going to be the wedding of the century like mine and Troy's was when we got married 4 years ago at Westminster Abbey, it was a hot and gorgeous day we got married in August and apparently billions of people around the world watched it on TV or they were on the street waving to us but there was also millions of people who were also there. Theirs is not until the 29th April next year which is 9 months away, the next minute Troy came back with mine and Sasha's drinks but Sasha had fallen asleep no wonder my arm felt so heavy.

"She's fallen asleep, can you believe it?" I said as he approached me with the two drinks in his hands.

"Serious, do you want me to take her up to bed?" He asked setting the drinks down on the table that was near by.

"Please and right on time she was due for a nap anyways I'm glad it worked out." I answered as I handed Sasha to Troy as he put her pacifier back into her mouth that came out and started to walk back into the Palace.

"She was so tired, what happened with her doll?" Kate asked as I looked at the dolly's dress to see what damage there was.

"I know she went to sleep at 11pm last night cause she had such a long sleep yesterday, and I think Louise was a little jealous of this lovely doll." I said as I drank my juice and put my sun glasses on as the sun was so hot.

Two minutes later Troy came back and sat on the blanket that was next to the bench and started to eat.

"Was she okay?" I asked as he looked at me and smiled.

"She was out for the count, today she can sleep for an hour, yesterday was too long how can she sleep for two and half hours, I know she's nearly three but really?" He asked as he layed down to sunbathe with his sun glasses on.

"I know so she went down five minutes ago, so another 55 minutes or so." I said looking at Kate smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"Parenting is hard work sometimes but worth it." I said to Kate with a smile, one of our assistants came into the garden walking over to Troy.

"Your royal highness your daughter is calling for you." She said after she curseyed.

"Okay, thank you Claire." He said as he looked at me before he went inside to see to Sasha.

"The baby woke up." He said rushing back into the Palace.

"The baby woke up, but she slept for what 15 minutes?" I looked at Kate who nodded her head and also looked at her watch.

"Maybe she realised she was in her room and didn't want to sleep." Kate mentioned as I looked around.

"She knows its her nap time but I don't understand why she's awake after when she just fell asleep, wired." I replied as I Troy holding Sasha who wasn't fully awake yet.

**LUCILLE'S P.O.V**

We were sitting in the back garden of the Palace after we made an exciting announcement, to the world not just the British Nation that Gabriella and Troy were having another baby. No matter if it is a boy or girl Sasha will be first on the throne before her siblings as she is the firstborn. Me and Jack couldn't be happier, Will and Kate were getting married next April and another arrival our lives couldn't get any better. I was sitting with Jack when Troy came over with Sasha in his arms passing her to me as he wanted to get her something to eat, but Sasha knew what was going to happen so she held on to his collor of his dress shirt as she wasn't awake yet.

"Just hold her for a sec while I get her something to eat?" He said as he put my granddaughter on my lap.

"Okay, Sasha look at grandma." I said to her tickling her as she wasn't quite awake yet.

"No, I want daddy." She said trying to get off my lap.

"Daddy, will be here in a minute sweetie do you want to see William and Harry?" I said pointing to my other grandkids.

"Yeah, hold me grandma." She cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know mine and grandpa's anniversary concert is taking place tomorrow night, would you like to come?" I asked her as she put her head on my chest nodding a yes.

"Sasha come to daddy sweetie." Troy said coming towards us after he got some food for Sasha.

"Go on, go to daddy." I said passing her over to Troy.

"Harry, come and cheer your cousin up will you?" I said as Harry came over and took her from Troy.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked me with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Just make her smile please for grandma." I said.

"I want my daddy." Sasha demanded but as Troy was busy Harry passed her to Gabriella.

Once Harry passed her to Gabriella she stood up and took her to the food table and fed her some food, as she hasn't eaten very much but now might be the time as it was getting late and soon the wether will change to dark as it is approaching 5pm, normally she would be in bed by 7-7:30 but tonight will be early. Gabriella was walking around with Troy and William while Harry and Kate were eating I know this is a late lunch but we are busy.

Hours later after we spent the whole afternoon in the Palace gardens having lunch we decided to come in and have a proper family dinner, there were people who were setting up for the concert for tomorrow night to celebrate our anniversary I'm trying to convince Troy to let Sasha stay up for the first half of the concert, but he is putting his foot down saying no as it would be too late for her and she would fall asleep.

"Not even for the first half only?" I begged.

"Mother please, she's my daughter not yours and she is going to bed." Troy pointed at me sternly.

"Don't talk to me like that please, I'm your mother." I said sitting down on the plush couch folding my arms.

"I'm sorry, but she's my daughter you know what? I'll talk to Gabi about it and see what she says." He said, as I smiled knowing he'd give in.

"Thank you, darling that's all I ask for." I said smiling even wider as I was so happy he would take it into consideration.

"But it's more Gabi than me as she puts Sasha to bed." He said as I nodded my head telling him I understood.

"I know, I'm just saying Tristan I want to know before I go to bed." I said getting up and walking out the room.

"Sasha come on it's nearly bedtime and we have a big day tomorrow." I hear Troy say as he closed the door to our room.

**Hope you like it **

**please R&R**


End file.
